One long summer
by TheMonsterUnderYourBed
Summary: What happens when 15 year old Bella swan is sent to a 4 week summer camp to watch her older brother,disguised as a boy and has to share a room with the irresistable Edward Cullen?
1. The plan

**Bella point of view **

"Mum I'm just not sure this is such a good idea." I tried again as she put the wig on my head, I knew it was hopeless my mum was set on her 'master plan'. Send her daughter- me – to a boys summer camp for four weeks to keep an eye on her son – Emmett – and make sure he doesn't get in trouble. "oh nonsense Bella. It's a great idea! This way you'll be occupied during summer and Emmett won't have to spend it behind bars!" She smiled and continued to mess with my hair and clothes. "I'm just not sure it's going to work – dad always said I'm not a very convincing actress." I sighed. My mum stepped back and looked into my eyes. "Bella please. I just want to know that Emmett is safe, I'm genuinely worried about what he could do!" My mum gave me the full puppy dog eyes. I could never resist when my mum did this. I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

She immediately lit up. "Great, now let me just finish…" she picked up a small case and popped open the top pulling out a pair of "contacts?" I guessed. "Yes Emmet will recognise your eyes now hold still…And we're done! Take a look!" She spun me around to look in the mirror.

I gasped quietly. I'd always been a bit flat chested, and the tape my mum had wrapped around my chest made me look very boyish. I had a messy light brown wig on my head which part down the middle of my head and came to about my chin and flicked up slightly at the tips. My mum had bought me an entire new wardrobe of boys clothes and she had me wear a boys shirt which came to my elbows, the sleeves were blue and the rest was white, with some skinny fit jeans-my legs were pretty skinny-and some dark blue converses.

I had to admit, if I passed someone like this in the street and I'd think they were….cute?

"Vey handsome!" My mum complimented me. "um thanks?" I chuckled. My mum came round the front and fiddled with the wig some more. "I still think it would be so much easier if we cut your hair…" She trailed off, fiddling with the wig. "no!" I said again before she got any ideas. She had tried to convince me to let her cut it a few times today but I simply refused! I was not letting her anywhere near me with scissors. She sighed. "okay then, well we'd better get going!" She handed me a brown leather shoulder bag and a suitcase.

I stormed down the stairs still unhappy about the plan. "Now you wait outside I'll go wake up Emmett, and when you here the code word 'pyjamas' knock on the door! Got it?" My mum said. I sighed. "Got it." She kissed me on the cheek and turned around. "Oh and remember to answer to you're new name and don't call me mum!" She laughed and ran up the stairs. I picked up the suitcase and shoulder bag and snuck out the front door, I thought this it of the plan was pointless but mum insisted we had to be as realistic as possible.

I sat down on the door step but near the door so I could hear my mum and Emmett. As I sat there two girls with shorts-odd for forks as I was almost constantly cold and rainey- and milkshakes walked past. "Hey there cutie!" one called. They both laughed, I blushed. One thing I'm sure Emmett will notice, he always loved to make fun of my blush. Mind you Emmett wasn't the smartest sometimes….who knows this _may _just work.

Then I heard voices behind the door I stood up and pressed my ear to the wood.

"…and how come I've never heard of him before if he's my cousin or something!" Emmett.

"Because he's only just moved to forks and managed to get in touch! Just be nice to him!" Mum said, I still can't believe this!

"Okay, thanks again for letting me go to this camp thing! It's gonna rock!" Emmet said, Emmett's not totally bad. He just likes trouble.

"I know have fun, but be safe. I doing this so you can prove to me that you're a responsible adult. Now have you packed everything, toothbrush? Clean underwear? Pyjamas?" I took that as my que to enter and knocked on the door. "Oh! That'll be your cousin! Now be nice and make sure he's okay." Mum said I heard her het closer so i picked up my stuff. She opened the door and I smiled.

"Hello Auntie swan." I didn't really know what to call her to be honest so I thought that sounded like something you'd call an auntie you hadn't seen in a while. She smiled warmly and hugged me.

"Hello there Robert." She stepped back and winked at me. We'd picked the name Robert Pattinson because it was an actor my mum liked or something. "Now I told you, call me Renee!" I laughed, this was a bit silly. "Okay _Renee._" I said still snickering a little. Renee pinched my arm subtly. "Owww"- I tried to disguise it –"ww are you doing?" I tried, okay that was silly. "We're all fine. Oh this is Emmett, he's my eldest and um you just missed Bella, she headed out early to the library. I do wish she wouldn't spend so much time down there." I knew Renee was now making hints at _me_. "yeah well she probably likes it down there, and I would rather be down there right now." I smiled. It went silent for a second until Emmett burst out laughing. "I like this kid." He said.

Pretty soon we were speeding on our way to the airport, we were flying all the way out to California. I don't know where the camp is but I suppose it doesn't really matter.

We arrived at the airport and somehow got through baggage and security without any fiascos and soon it was time to say goodbye. "Flight 2152 now boarding." A speaker said me, Emmett and my "auntie" all got up. Emmett quickly hugged my mum and ducked out of the way when she tried to kiss him. She then turned to me and gave me hug, I wrapped my arms around her, I didn't realise how much I was going to miss her. "stay safe and make sure Emmett stays out of trouble." She whispered in my ear. "I will." I promised. Emmett cleared his throat and I pulled away. "Bye Renee." I smiled a little and then joined Emmett who was walking to the gate.

This was going to be a long summer……

**Hello :P so tell me what you think and if I should keep writing, don't worry all you Edward fans he will be here soon ;) plus all the other characters you love-well maybe not **_**all **_**of them but yeah :P so um there's a nice big shiney review button down there which is screaming out to be pressed XD lol Byes. TheMonsterUnderYourBed x **


	2. Cabin buddies

**Edwards Point of View **

This was going to be a long summer. I have to go a four week summer camp because Esme and Carlisle want to travel Europe. I don't get it, I'm sixteen and I'm quiet mature. So surely I could stay at home in forks were there is probably a 0% chance of anything happening. But still, Carlisle has already paid and I'm too polite to try and argue with them. Plus Esme is stubborn.

So I was now sat waiting in the airport with Esme and Carlisle, their plane left a few minuets after mine. They were talking about the places they were visiting, starting in spain and then working there way to Carlisles home in England. "Flight 2152 now boarding." An announcer said. I picked up my shoulder bag and said my goodbyes.

I got into the line with my ticket, Carlisle and Esme insisted I fly first class. I didn't really see any point in it but agreed anyway.

The plane journey was uneventful, various stewardesses walked up and down the isle-their eyes always on me, one even made a show of bending down to pick and a napkin a few seats down. Gross.

Soon I was waiting for my baggage at the other end. My suitcase came around the corner along with my brown leather shoulder bag. I picked it up along with my case.

_Hmm, I don't remember my shoulder bag being as heavy, I guess I'm just tired from the flight maybe_. I thought to myself.

As I turned and started to walk off a shy voice came from behind. "Umm excuse me sir?" It said, I turned to see a young male, he looked about 15 with chin length light brown hair. "I think you have my bag." His voice was quiet soft-feminine almost he had vey dark blue eyes, he was almost kind of cute…

I suddenly remembered his question and looked down to the leather bag I was holding, I opened it up and instead of my belongings there were a lot of books, _a lot_ of books. "oh sorry." I apologized and swapped bags. I gave them a smile before carrying on. This time with the right bag.

When I got out of the airport there was a coach heading to Camp Chippewa Summer Camp for boys it had a childish name but I heard it had great reviews.

I climbed onto the coach and sat near the back, soon another boy got on he walked down the isle. He was quiet tall with messy honey coloured hair. "Excuse me, is it alright if I sit here." He motioned to the seat next to me. I nodded. "I'm jasper Whitlock." He smiled and help out his hand. "Edward Cullen." I shook his.

The coach soon set off but after the wheels rotated a couple of times there was a loud banging on the side of the coach and "stop! Stop!" being yelled. Everyone turned to see to boys running along side the coach, I recognised the boy from earlier he was sprinting and holding on to his head like he was wearing a hat, or a wig.

The coach stopped and opened the doors the two boys stepped in and loud "ways" and sarcastic comments were heard from around the coach. "Well done Emmett." Jasper said next to me. "you know him?" I asked, just curious. Jasper waved at him then turned to me. "Yeah me and Emmett go to school. I'm not who the guy he's with is though." Jasper said.

We talked some more during the trip and I soon discovered that jasper was originally from Texas , he had and older cousin named Rosalie who he had been staying with for the past few months. He'd had enough of the guy troubles and constant 'when are you going to get a girlfriend?' type of questions. I told him about Esme and Carlisle and their trip to London and soon we were arriving at the camp.

It was in middle of a wooded area on a mountain side. There was a beautiful lake near where various water sport lessons were held. We drove under a wooden arch, with 'Camp Chippewa' in metal letters above it. All the cabins were wooden and had two separate dorms inside them which held two boys.

Once the coach stopped we all got off and stood in groups, I didn't know anyone so I just stood on my own awkwardly. I looked over and saw Jasper talking with Emmett and the other boy, Jasper turned and motioned for me to join them. I walked over and smiled.

"Guys this is Edward Cullen, he's from forks to." Jasper informed them. "Hey." I said and held up my hand. "Yo!" smiled Emmett, looking up at him I felt a little intimidated, But he seemed pretty funny. "Hi I'm Robert." Said the shorter one from the airport. "Hey, you were at the airport." I said. "haha 'sir'. Do I really look that old?" I laughed again, Emmett and Jasper joined in. I looked back at Robert who was blushing. He really is quiet feminine. We started chatting again and soon a loud whistle interrupted our chatting.

"Hello everyone and welcome to camp Chippewa!" Said a very tall male, he looked about early forties with jet black hair that just covered his ears and looked a little messy and wet, like he'd just been swimming. "I'm Aro I'm head here and I also teach some of the water sports. Now let me introduce you to my team."

Aro introduced us all to the others. There was Caius, Aros son who was in his early twenties and taught archery, Felix taught fencing and Demitri-who looked a little like Emmett- helped out where it was needed. There was also Jane, Aros other child, who was staying this summer. A lot of the boys were excited about that.

Aro talked for another few minuets about rules and fire emergencies. "Now it's time to find out who you'll be spending this summer with!" Aro held up his clipboard. "Yes, I'm about to call out the lodging order, if you have any issues with it please notify Felix at the end." I think all the boys were to intimidated to, maybe that's why they chose him. "Now cabin 1 room A is Mike Newton and Tyler Crwoley." The two boys next to me high fived and went up to collect there key. "Room B, Eric Yorkie and Ben Cheeney." Another two went up. This continued until they got to me. "Cabin 4 room A will be Emmett Swan and Jasper Whitlock." I looked at the two who were joking about and laughed, I feel sorry who ever has to stay next to them two. "And room B will hold Edward Cullen and Robert Pattinson." Crap.

I turned to Robert who was to my right. "looks like were Cabin buddies!" I joked. Robert looked a little embarrassed about something but smiled back. "Awesome."

**Lol Camp Chippewa XD it's from 'the Addams family' I watched it yesterday with my sister while reading twilight and that's kind of how I got the idea. So yeah. Lol. Hope you like it so far :D TheMonsterUnderYourBed x **


End file.
